


The Teacher's Lounge

by Legna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Gangbang, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Student Liam, Teacher Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher Niall, Teacher Zayn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, booty sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing that Liam hates more than school. He hates getting up in the morning to go to school, eating the shitty garbage that they call breakfast and lunch and it is bad enough that he gets bullied by some students posing as jocks. The only things he look forward to is seeing his teachers. ALL of his teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liam gets gangbanged wey hey!

There’s nothing that Liam hates more than school. He hates getting up in the morning to go to school, eating the shitty garbage that they call breakfast and lunch and it is bad enough that he gets bullied by some students posing as jocks. The only things he look forward to is seeing his teachers. ALL of his teachers.

Liam has four classes: Spanish, Drama, History and Art. His Spanish teacher, Mr. Horan, is very cute and hot at the same time, sporting blonde locks with brown roots and baby blue eyes. His frame is slender and fit yet smaller than Liam. The interesting thing about Mr. Horan is that he teaches Spanish with a heavy Irish accent. 

Mr. Tomlinson is Liam’s drama teacher. He’s loud, outgoing, quite funny but overall a fun teacher, interacting with the students and making them feel cared for. His looks are a bonus of course, with feathery brown hair gelled up almost every day and such a pretty face. Liam hasn’t forgotten the amazing curvy and plump ass that Mr. Tomlinson has as well. 

His history teacher is Mr. Styles. The subject suits him because he’s so fucking mature and acts really old for his age; he even speak slowly. The lad couldn’t be older than twenty-five. Despite his “ancient” personality, his body and face says otherwise. Sometimes, Liam would catch a moment and get lost into Mr. Styles’ garish green eyes. He also took a peek of his tattoos when Mr. Styles accidentally spilled water on his white shirt, revealing what’s truly underneath. He has a fucking butterfly tattoo and loads of other tattoos. It took Liam by surprise because he didn’t think that his so called ancient and dull teacher would be that corrupted. 

Last but not least, his art teacher, Mr. Malik, looks like a god. Liam has the biggest crush on him. Not because of how he look. His smile and laughter is infectious. It literally makes Liam want to laugh and talk to Mr. Malik. Some days, his light brown eyes can be intense and some days, it can be bright and luminous.

Liam would love to date all of his teachers. If not date, then he at least would like to fuck them. The problem is, he doesn’t even know if any of them likes men but if they did, it’s still a problem for Liam. He’s sixteen and his teachers are above 21 and….well, they’re his teachers.

****

“Uh Liam? Liam…dude you’re fucking up your drawing.” A male student named Todd kept poking Liam. “Liam, are you okay?”

Liam snaps out of his daydream and his gaze at Mr. Malik. The day is almost over, he’s tired and he feels queasy from the lunch earlier but he’s feeling better when he thinks about fucking Mr. Malik, his beautiful teacher.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Oh shit. What did I do?” Liam looks down at his paper, noticing that while he was gazing, his hand had a mind of its own, scribbling lines and deformed shapes on the paper. He’s in high school and he just created a first grade drawing.

“Seemed like you was distracted. That shit is ugly though. Haha!” Todd is such an asshole but he’s also his friend. He’s mostly a frenemy.

“I know. I’m getting a new sheet of paper.” Liam said as he were about to get up from his desk but Todd already told him it’s too late because class is about to end. Liam is worried because the drawing assignment is due _right now_ and there’s no way he can turn in this horrible piece of paper which he wouldn’t dare call “art”. He sure as hell didn’t want Mr. Malik to see it. What if he thinks Liam is mentally retarded or just don’t give a fuck? Because Mr. Malik wants effort from his students.

“I’m not going to turn it in. I can make up for it.” Liam told himself as he balls up the paper and throws it in the trash can. The bell rings and each student place their assignments in a flat basket on Mr. Malik’s desk except Liam. Everyone exits and just as soon Liam tries to step out of the classroom, Mr. Malik’s velvety voice calls his name.

“Liam! Come back in here, would you?”

Liam instantly froze then relaxes after a few seconds. _Fuck fuck fuck I’m caught. I can’t afford to let my grades slip._

He walks back inside the classroom, showing his presence to Mr. Malik. “Yes sir? Did I do something?”

“I noticed you didn’t turn in your assignment for today. You always do every Friday but I don’t see yours today. Where is it?”

Liam hates to lie, especially to people that he really like. “In the trash. It looked horrible. I kind of fucked it up, excuse my language and I didn’t have time to do another one.”

Zayn stares at Liam as if he’s checking his face and body language to detect any lying. “Go get it.” Mr. Malik orders and Liam did so, walking over to the trash bin and took out his balled up paper and opens it, showing it to Mr. Malik.

“Yeah, this is terrible. Well, you have to do something. I guess I’m going to have to give you extra homework for the weekend.”

“No! Please Mr. Malik! It’s just one assignment. I did well on every other piece! You’re going to punish me for this one shitty drawing?”

“Language, Liam. And it’s not ‘just one assignment’. Everything that you do matters for the sake of your grade. I want you to succeed, and all of my students to succeed from exceptional effort.”

Liam scoffs at his teacher, visibly pouting. “I rather do anything else than to do homework on the weekend, really.”

“Like what?” Mr. Malik asks out of curiosity.

“Anything. If you want me to clean the room for you or help out after school…whatever. It can be anything. Just no homework.”

The word “anything” creates ideas in Mr. Malik’s head. Dirty ideas. He has been wanting to fuck this young lad for quite some time. He couldn’t help but notices that Liam looks fit for his age and he’s almost as tall as him. If Liam rather do _anything else_ than to do homework to make up for the assignment today, then maybe he oughta do it.

“Fine. Let me get my things and lock up and you can come with me.”

Liam nods, breathing deeply in relief. He saw Mr. Malik pulls out his phone for a quick second, sending a text to whoever then he put the phone back in his pocket. “Okay. Where are we going, Mr. Malik?”

Mr. Malik smirks, grabbing his gray leather jacket, a medium sized bag and a chain of keys. “The teacher’s lounge.”

****

Liam looks around the lounge to see that it is empty. Only empty of people. There’s two large tables and some chairs, a couch, two vending machines, some coffeemakers and a refrigerator. There are educational posters and paintings on the wall and the room is somewhat decent. It’s exactly how Liam imagined it to be: just a normal teacher’s lounge where teachers go to bitch and moan about their students and being addicted to caffeine and doing whatever that they do.

“Sit down. I’ll be right back.” Mr. Malik said as he disappears into a smaller room connected to the teacher’s lounge. Liam sits down, hearing a small metal door opens and closes, assuming that it’s a locker. Zayn comes back into the lounge, with no jacket, bag or keys on his person but a bottle of clear liquid and a small gold wrapped package in his hand.

“So you’ll do anything right, Liam?” Liam’s heartbeats sped up when Mr. Malik brought his voice down an octave, sitting next to Liam and rubs his thigh. It’s now clear on what’s about to happen and Liam wants to pinch himself.

_Holy shit.._

“Y-yeah. I mean, I don’t know. It depends on w-what it is.” Liam stutters and Mr. Malik almost laughed, shaking his head.

“No no… _you_ said that you would do _anything_ so you have to do it anyway.”

Instead of feeling excited or buzzed, Liam felt nervous. It’s weird because he’s a horny teenage boy who has been wanting to fuck this good looking man and clearly, this man wants to fuck him back. Liam is supposed to be excited. “Do what exactly?”

“Get your tight ass fucked by my cock.” Mr. Malik moves his hand from Liam’s thigh to his crotch, palming the now hardening dick. But that’s just for teasing so Mr. Malik gets up as soon as he sees Liam reacting. Mr. Malik unzips his blue skinny jeans, but doesn't reveals his dick just yet. “For extra credit, suck my cock right first.”

Liam sighs and instantly got on his knees, fumbling with Mr. Malik underwear. He pulls down his boxers, displaying a thick and circumcised dick rising by each second. Liam never gave oral sex so he’s going to try his best to blow his teacher well enough to get that extra credit but mostly he always wanted to taste Mr. Malik.

Mr. Malik moans loud enough for anyone to hear in the hallway the moment that Liam teases the tip with his tongue, licking in between the slit and the head like it is an ice cream cone.

“Shh, be quiet, Mr. Malik!” Liam said quickly then puts the tip back in his mouth.

“Why don’t you shut up and suck this dick like you’re supposed to?” Mr. Malik hissed, pushing his cock farther into Liam’s mouth. Liam never took Mr. Malik to be dominant but it’s turning him on.

At some point, his teacher didn’t waste any time fucking his mouth. Liam tried his best to cover his teeth and using his tongue to tease and prod at the underside while Mr. Malik groans at the heat and moisture of Liam’s mouth.

“Fuck, your mouth is good, Liam. Hollow out those cheeks, baby.”

And Liam did that, earning more moans from his art teacher but he’s already getting tired and his knees hurt and he keeps gagging but he held down his composure. He quickly learns how to breathe properly while Mr. Malik thrusts in and out and pushes more farther down his throat.

“Finish sucking me off, slut.” Mr. Malik orders as he stops thrusting into Liam’s mouth. Liam is relieved now so he can suck at his own pace, bobbing his head up and down and occasionally deep throats him. Well, he tried to do it.

“Damn….fuck that’s so good.” Mr. Malik attempts to resist fucking his mouth again but he didn’t want to come yet. He slides out of Liam’s mouth and orders Liam to bend over the couch.

“Why are you standing there fully clothed? Take your fucking pants off.”

“Oh, right. Sorry Mr. Malik.”

Mr. Malik chuckles at the boy, reading him like a book. “This is your first time, huh? And call me Zayn. I’m not your teacher right now.”

“O-okay Zayn..” Liam quickly undid his trousers and briefs, showing his pale and taut ass that Zayn just wanted to come all over on. “So what are you going to do…ohh.”  Liam shuts right up when he feels a finger with liquid on it, nudging around his hole. Without warning, Zayn pushes that finger in but lets Liam adjusts to it. Liam didn’t even scream. He moaned a little but didn’t scream like a virgin is expected to do.

“What a good boy. Let’s see how much of a good boy you really are.” Zayn pulls out his finger and Liam feels emptiness, making him miss that finger. He can hear a squirting sound from the lube bottle. Zayn pushes in two fingers in and out, prepping Liam and Liam almost…. _almost_ screamed because Zayn pushed down farther, hitting a small spot that felt really good, causing his entire lower area to be bombarded with pleasure.

“Oh god, Zayn. Do it again. I-I…”

“You like it?”

“Yes…yes do it again, please.” Liam pushes his ass back to get that feeling again and Zayn smirks at the want of his student. He hits his prostate again and Liam wants to pass out. Before doing that, he has to get fucked by Zayn to make up for the assignment.

Zayn rubs Liam’s ass, squeezing it and admiring it. “I think you’re ready.”

“Put it in me already, Zayn. It feels so good.” With that, Zayn swiftly rolled on the condom then thrusts inside of Liam.

He cries out from the fullness and pain and pleasure mixed together. He didn’t know whether to wait and adjust some more or to just take it.

“Move…fuck me, Zayn. I’ve been wanting you to fuck me for a while.”

Zayn speeds up his thrusts every passing minute, showing no mercy to Liam. He looks down to see Liam’s ass cheeks smacking against his crotch and Liam’s back being arched just right. Liam really is enjoying getting fucked. He’s enjoying it more when Zayn snakes his hand around Liam and starts stroking his untouched dick up and down.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, Zayn! Faster…Zayn faster!”

Zayn didn’t struggle to utmost fuck his student as fast and hard as he could at the same time, matching the pace on Liam’s dick with his hand. He’s just that good and experienced.

“I’m close. Shit, Zayn I’m so close. I’m-“

“Well, look what we have here!” A voice with an Irish accent said, echoing throughout the room. Liam panicks, seeing his Spanish teacher to watch what’s going on. It gets even worse when Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles walks in behind Mr. Horan. He knew for sure that Zayn is going to get fired and Liam would be in a hell of trouble. How would Liam explains to his principal, his friends and his parents that he was being fucked by a teacher?

“OH MY GOD! Mr. Horan! Shit!” Liam pulls off of Zayn and tries to get his trousers back on but Zayn stops him.

“Liam, wait wait…it’s okay. I invited them.”

“What? What do you mean?” Liam looks back at his other teachers, seeing Mr. Styles closing the door and locking it. “Shoulda locked it, Zayn. What the fuck were you thinking? Anyone could have walked in.” Mr. Styles stated but Zayn ignored him.

“Liam, sweetie…you’re also going to get fucked by Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Horan and Mr. Styles. I texted them and invited them.”

“All of you?” Liam questions in shock. Not only that he has an experience with Mr. Malik but he gets to fuck _all_ of his teachers. The teachers he has been crushing on since the first day of the semester.

“Yes, all of us. We all made an agreement. And we’ve noticed how you look at us, Liam. Don’t deny it.” Mr. Horan said.

Liam blushes visibly enough to make all his teachers smirk but Mr. Tomlinson interrupts the cute moment by asking a very important question. Well, it’s important to him.

“He suck dick?” Mr. Tomlinson asks.

“Very well for a beginner.” Zayn responds, patting Liam’s head. He obviously knew that Liam wasn’t a pro.

“Get on all fours, Liam. Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles are going to take turns on you.” Zayn stated, pushing Liam on the couch. Liam almost fell but caught himself steady then strips off his shirt. He got on his hands and knees, seeing Mr. Tomlinson in front of him with his pants down already. He’s hard and ready to go, licking his lips and bites them occasionally. He really looks sexy like this; hair gelled and sculpted up, pants around his ankles and panting to get his dick sucked.

“Do your job, Payne.” Mr. Tomlinson mumbles, running his fingers through Liam’s hair and gently pushes his head forward to his erect, seven inch cock to be sucked. Liam happily opens his mouth, taking in the head and shaft. Mr. Tomlinson is not as big as Zayn so he’s easier to blow. Liam swallows the small amount of precum leaking from the slit, tasting the bitterness but he didn’t mind.

“Condom, Zayn?” Mr. Styles asks as he unzips his jeans and let it fall to his ankles then kicks them off to the side. Zayn goes back into the smaller room to retrieve extra condoms while Mr. Styles inspects Liam’s ass to see if it’s really his first time.

He sticks his own two fingers in his mouth to get them wet, since Liam’s mouth is already occupied from being stuffed with Louis’ cock. He didn’t want to disrupt Louis’ good time.

Liam groans loudly from feeling his ass filled being with two fingers that wasn’t wet enough.

“You’re tight, Payne. I thought Zayn had really fucked you open.” Mr. Styles brings his mouth closer to Liam’s ear. “You wouldn’t mind calling me Daddy now, right?”

Liam’s eyes widens, looking up at Mr. Tomlinson and his teacher winks down at him. “It’s a kink of his. You’ll…get used to it eventually.”

Liam can’t respond because Mr. Tomlinson is still fucking his mouth like there’s no tomorrow.

Zayn finally comes back into the lounge, viewing that Liam’s face is buried deep onto Louis’ crotch and Louis’ dick disappearing and reappearing into Liam’s mouth. Harry is already naked and kneeling behind Liam, rubbing his ass because he can’t wait to savage it. Niall just sits in a chair, enjoying the scene and waits for his turn; he palms himself every few seconds but he doesn’t want to do anything yet. All the energy will be spent on that slut student of his.

Zayn throws the condom at Harry and sits down next to Niall and starts to play with his blonde hair.

“I missed this, Ni.” Zayn shares in a lower voice, watching Harry put the condom on and Louis announces that he’s close to his orgasm while Liam’s whole body buckles from exhaustion.

“Yea. S’been a while. Who was the last boy we had again?”

“I think his name was Sam. He graduated last year.”

“Holy shit. A year! We fell off our game.” Niall is genuinely surprised by this. They used to do this; picking students to fuck in the lounge but they didn’t do it all the time. It would be once in a while because not every student that they found attractive or good enough to fuck, could be trusted. Most teens would brag about getting fucked or fucking older people so they was careful to choose who would be a lucky and consigned candidate to have a good time with some hot and horny teachers.

“I’m not surprised. Sam almost ratted on us. Thank goodness he didn’t. Liam’s cute though, right?” Zayn said as he nuzzles his face onto Niall’s neck.

“He is. Fit too. You like ‘em, don’t you?” Niall’s eyebrow rose and Zayn pulls his head back to blaspheme the Irish lad. “I just thought he would be a good fuck. Shut up and kiss me.”

Liam can’t turn his head but he can move his eyes and he sees Mr. Malik and Mr. Horan kissing.

 _Are they a couple?_ Liam couldn’t help his curiosity but he’s taken back when Louis exploded white layers of liquid into his mouth and Liam nearly gags but swallows anyway.

“Holy….fuck Payne. I might give you a good grade on that. Or no homework for a week. Whichever you decide.” Mr. Tomlinson shudders from the sensitivity when Liam finished swallowing and licks his cock clean. Mr. Tomlinson tries to fight the urge to kiss Liam but failed after seeing how red and puffy his lips are now. It’s such a fucking turn on for him. He wipes off the saliva and slight stains of cum from Liam’s mouth and gives a soft and gentle peck on Liam’s bottom lip. He can taste himself; he doesn’t mind really. He likes tasting his own cum but he like Liam’s thick tongue much more. He breaks the kiss, thanking Liam for his mouth. “See you on Monday.” Mr. Tomlinson puts his trousers back on and fixes his hair a bit. “Sorry to leave early but I have to meet up with my date. See you guys.” Then he left, carefully making sure that no one in the hallway can take a peek of what’s going on.

“Mmm…Daddy. I love your big cock.” Liam hasn’t forgotten about Mr. Styles pounding into him senseless with a much thicker and longer dick than Zayn. The only sounds that can heard is Niall and Zayn’s kissing and Harry’s panting and balls smacking onto Liam as he drives in and out.

“Your ass is tight, Liam. So fucking tight. You like daddy fucking your tight ass?”

“Yes, daddy!” Liam grunts, gripping on the couch with fists. It’s starting to hurt more since Mr. Styles is fucking him harder. Mr. Styles digs his fingers deeper into Liam’s hips, coming close to his orgasm. All he needs is some words and begging to boost it.

“Tell daddy how much you love his cock.”

“I love your cock, daddy. Your cock is filling me up so good. I can’t…fuck.” Liam coughs, struggling to finish talking. His voice is almost gone from two dicks already fucking his mouth and the combo of pleasure and pain is overwhelming him so he wouldn’t be surprised if he lost his voice for a bit. “I can’t get enough of it. Come in my ass, Daddy. Come for me, Mr. Styles.”

That was it. Harry’s spunk shoots into Liam like liquid bullets and he feels his orgasm lasting longer than he thought. He pulls out of Liam and walks over in front of him.

“Clean off daddy.” Mr. Styles smiles, shoving his dick in Liam’s face.

Liam laps the cum off of Mr. Styles, feeling shocked that he already looks big when he’s soft. He’s packed like a goddamn horse. “Good job. You don’t have to do the test next week if you don’t want to.” Mr. Styles said as he went to put his clothes back on, zipping his jeans up.

“Cool thanks.” Liam smiles back at his history teacher. No homework from Mr. Tomlinson and a free pass on a test from Mr. Styles? He’s on a fucking roll.

 “M’turn!” Mr. Horan states as Mr. Styles leaves, breaking a long kiss that he shared with his fellow lad, Zayn and Zayn whines, missing the feeling of Niall’s lips.

“On your back, Payne.”

Liam rolls over lazily, feeling exhaustion washes over him. Most of all, he didn’t even come yet. He needs to let go and hopefully Mr. Horan can do that for him.

Mr. Horan finds a condom, quickly tearing off the wrapper with his teeth and rolling it on the head and down his shaft. He gives his dick a few more pumps then slowly pushes in Liam, who is limp on the couch but instantly flung his limbs up from feeling his prostate being hit. He’s so ready to come; he just needs that extra help.

“Zayn…zayn please.” Liam spoke in a weaken voice. “I need to come….please help me.” Liam’s attention is fully on Zayn and not Mr. Horan, who is already slamming into him, with hands gripping on Liam’s legs, wrapping them around himself. He chants swear words, surprised by how tight Liam still is.

Zayn gets up from the chair that he was sitting down on, walking over to Liam and kneels down to face him.

“What do you want me to do, love? Hmm?” Zayn strokes Liam’s hair like he was stroking Niall’s hair earlier and it felt good and loving.

“Touch me. Touch me, Zayn. I need to be touched. Please, I beg you.”

“Why didn’t you touch yourself? You’ve got two hands.” Zayn chuckles, teasing Liam’s nipples with his finger, gently pinching the bud and twirls his finger in circles.

“I rather be touched by you.” Liam confesses, closing his eyes in pleasure from the simple touch of Zayn’s fingers.

“Okay, love.” Zayn moves his hand down to Liam’s throbbing and untouched dick which was begging for some sort of contact. He wraps his fingers around the shaft, slowly pumping up and down; Liam took this as an opportunity to kiss Zayn, grabbing his head and crushes his lips with Zayn’s lips.

“I’m about to come. Holy hell.” Niall pants as his thrusts become sloppier yet harder, smacking against Liam’s ass and thighs. Zayn breaks the kiss but still pumps Liam, only faster to make him come. “Come, Liam. Come for me, baby.”

Liam squeezes his eyes shut, painting his stomach with his own cum and eventually Mr. Horan pulls out quickly, pulling off the condom to come on Liam’s stomach as well. They both couldn’t stop panting for a few minutes, watching Zayn actually licks off and eats both of their come from Liam’s stomach.

“You both tastes yummy. Especially you, Liam.” Zayn grins, kissing Liam again, sharing the taste of cum on his tongue.

“Hey, I’m still here. I taste good too, y’know?” Mr. Horan joked as he puts his own trousers back on.

“Hush Niall. Go home or something. I’m sure you got papers to grade.” Zayn said in the middle in kissing Liam.

“Oy! Speaking of grades, that test you failed, Liam, just went up to a B. Have a good night.” Niall said before leaving the lounge, not caring about the mussed up hair or his clothes looking out of place.

Now, it’s only Zayn and Liam left in the room. “Shit. So if I fuck you guys, I get good grades and everything?” Liam asks, displaying a mischievous smile.

“Don’t even think about it. You still need to learn. Matter of fact, this is the first and last time that we do this. You’re not going to take advantage of us.” Zayn tries to be stern, putting his teacher personality back on but Liam isn’t buying it.

“But you took advantage of me!”

“No, Liam dear. We do this for enjoyment. Now, get dressed and go home.”

Liam’s entire body feels weak and he almost wobbled, trying to get up to put his clothes back on. He retrieves his book bag and fixes his hair as best as he could, looking into a small mirror on the wall.

“Thanks, Mr. Malik. I never expected anything like that to happen but I really enjoyed it.’” Liam said he was opens the door to leave. He meant it. He crushed on his teachers and he got fucked by them. All of them! Which is a dream come true for a horny teenager such as himself.

“Of course. No problem. Oh and Liam?”

“Yes, Mr. Malik?”

“What happens in the teacher’s lounge, stays in the teacher’s lounge, got it?”

Liam smirked at the Las Vegas innuendo. “I know that, Mr. Malik. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good.” Zayn gives him one last peck on the lips before Liam leaves the room. “Have a good weekend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Liam might get another chance in the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought, why not write a part two? So I did...
> 
> This time, it's zayn, liam and niall. I'm sorry for letting Louis and Harry miss out.

*Two Months Later*

The semester is almost ending and finals are coming up. Liam didn't take the time to study like he should have. Doing the finals in art class shouldn't be difficult. Drama shouldn't be either. He admits he had some issues in Spanish and History. For fuck's sake, he thought his teachers would be nice to him after they fucked him in that teacher's lounge but he was wrong. They still remained as teachers and stayed professional. Mr. Styles definitely doesn't play favoritism and Mr. Horan thinks it's not fair to let just one particular student to slide through the easy road just because of sex. Liam even attempted to seduce both of them, hopefully luring them into another round. It was a mission unaccomplished and he got suspended. Mr. dull and boring Styles suspended him.

"Hey, Mr. Styles? Um, I have a question....mainly a suggestion but.." Liam stays in class after every student left for lunch. Mr. Styles looks up from grading papers, face blank and careless. 

"What is it, Liam?" He taps his pen on the desk, his patience wearing thin.

"If I crawl under the desk and just happen to let my mouth to suck a nice cock, would that make daddy happy?" Liam questions, smiling slyly.

Mr. Styles didn't respond. He opens the first drawer on his desk, pulling out a pink paper and wrote on it. Liam is confused, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting. His teacher hands him the paper and Liam swears that he is embarrassed and hurt by reading what's on it.

"Take this to the office. You're suspended. Have a good night, Liam."

Great, so he have to worry about the finals, his parents hassling him about flirting with a teacher and the little problematical things about school. 

****

"Okay, for your finals, it is not going to be hard....I mean it shouldn't be. Basically, it will consist of three assignments. You will do what you learned from the entire semester and you can pick whatever you want. We learned a lot, don't you think? Class?" Zayn asks, trying to get the students' attention. Most of them mumbled "yes" or "yeah" while the others duck their heads down, texting on their phones. Zayn shook his head, walking slowly around the classroom.

"Johnny, what do you plan to do?" He asks a male student, who is skinny and shy. He almost never talks.

Johnny stutters, "Uh u-um I don't know. Uhh...I really like the five shade drawing."

Zayn nods his head in enthusiasm, finally getting a strand of hope. "Okay, okay, that's good. What about you, Lana?" He asks the blonde haired girl with heavy makeup and her head full of extensions. It's weird to Zayn that a young, high school student would usually come to school, looking like a drag queen.

"Eh. Shit, I don't know. Can we draw nude bodies?" She bats her fake eyelashes and Zayn almost palms his face. Some students laughed at her pervertedness and Liam instantly got the idea of his art teacher being nude. He's stuck in his daydream again.

"No, no! We did not learn about nudity! And watch your language, Lana. It's bad enough that you got suspended twice."

 _Oohs_ is heard from students and Lana sinks down in her seat, pouting visibly. Zayn walks to the other side of the classroom, going for another response. "And um, Liam. What are you planning to do?" He's not afraid to interact with the boy even though he did what he did to him.

Zayn walks closer to Liam, standing on the side of him and waves his hand in front of his student. He can see that Liam have some kind of concentrating look on his face and he's not responding. "Liam? Liam!" Zayn slams his hand on Liam's desk and Liam winces, eyes blinking rapidly at his teacher. The other students broke out in laughter and there goes another moment of embarrassment. Liam wants to crawl in a cave and never come back out. 

"I'm sorry! I was just....I wasn't paying attention." He explains, and he can feel a strong blush appearing on his face.

Zayn nods as if he understood, walking away and states with a sarcastic tone, "Then maybe you will definitely pay attention, staying after class and cleaning up." The students continues to laugh and Liam is starting to hate his teacher, all of them.

****

Liam sweeps the floor with a long and dusty broom, being sure to catch every bit and piece of paper and dirt. Zayn sits quietly at his desk, with arms folded and his eyes on his student. Regardless of what happened, that's not going to stop him from being a teacher. Although, he wishes he could cut some slack on him and he wishes the other teachers would do the same. He found out from Harry that Liam tried to make a move and get a a free pass by offering a blowjob and Harry suspended him. Zayn thought it was a little harsh but that's just Harry being Harry...a professional man who don't let feelings or lust get in the way.

Liam finishes sweeping and dumps the dirt in the trash bin from the large dustpan. He puts the broom and dustpan in the closet, slamming the door and walks over to his desk for his jacket and backpack. Before he leaves, he looks at Mr. Malik with a bitter expression. He wanted him to know how he feel. Might as well say it now. 

"This isn't fair. And you know it."

Zayn stood up, to defend himself and Harry. "Excuse me Liam but part of it is from you. I'm not gonna deny that Styles was a bit of a dick but he is not the entire blame here. Come on, don't be petty, Liam." 

"But...but we had sex. I mean, I really like you too and...I wish we had something more." Liam brought his voice down, just in case if anyone nearby could eavedrop. "I wanted you and I had you....I want more now, you know?"

Surprise is an understatement; it would be bewilderment going through Zayn's head because he never expected for Liam to actually have feelings. He assumes that most teens feels lust and the urge to fuck anything in sight.

"I'm sorry but that can't happen. There's way too many differences obviously. And uh.....I'm really sorry. If I had known that you would feel like this, I wouldn't have taken you to the lounge."

The moment is interrupted by Mr. Horan walking in the classroom with flowers in his hand and a satchel in the other. "Hey, babe. You're ready?" Niall didn't notice that Liam were there and he frowns, feeling bad for the boy. Poor boy must be sprung after one time of sex, he thought. 

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go." Liam huffed, leaving the classroom and bumps aggressively onto his spanish teacher. He did it on purpose to showcase his emotions. Niall thought about making a remark about it but chose not to.

"Anywaaay...you're ready to go? And, is everything okay?" Niall points at the door, indicating Liam's storming out.

Zayn rubs his face with both palms, rubbing out the frustration. "Everything is cool. Just a little high school drama." 

Niall steps closer in front of Zayn's desk, holding the flowers up. "Got somethin' for ya." His heart warmed, seeing Zayn smile and happily accepting the flowers. 

"Thank you, Niall." Zayn gestures Niall to come closer to his face so he could kiss him. He kisses his bottom lip, sucking on it lightly then ends it with a quick and sweet smooch. "You're always so sweet to me. How did I get so lucky?"

Niall's smirk is bigger, remembering of how they met. "I guess I could say some things was at the right place at the right time. Now, come on....let's have our date." He leads Zayn out of the classroom, taking the keys and locks the door and they leaves the school to have their usual date night at their favourite restaurant.

****

"Fuck...fuck...goodness, fuck. Uhh, ah, fuck." Chants of swearing and sounds comes out of Zayn's mouth as Niall fucks him doggystyle, spanking his ass and pulls his black, longer hair. Niall think it looks sexy on Zayn; the long hair, soft and almost wavy. He also got more tattoos, some famous art masterpiece on his back, some snakes and little stuff. It all make Zayn looks incredibly sexy and hot. What also made everything hotter is the stud pierced on his left nipple. Zayn got it recently. It's small and sterling silver and Niall enjoys playing with it. 

"Mm, fuck me back, baby." Niall slows down, letting his boyfriend throw his ass back on Niall's cock and he moans louder. He arches his back out, trying to control his muscles and holds on a chair to fuck back properly. "Babe...niall.."

"Yes, baby, what do you need?" Niall's voice is strained. It's difficult to speak when you have your cock being suctioned over and over by a tight ass.

"We should...talk to Liam." It was probably a stupid choice to bring up another person, especially a male and especially a student that they both fucked. It is definitely a stupid choice because Niall moves himself away and Zayn felt his hole being empty.

"What? What the hell, Zayn?" Niall's still hard. He crawls on their bed, then starts pumping his dick. Zayn gets in the bed with him, kissing on Niall's neck and rubbed his hands on Niall's chest. 

"I'm sorry.....just." He looks in the blue eyes, which seems annoyed. "I thought we could talk to him. I don't know....have some sort of closure." He continues caressing down Niall's body, hoping the small manipulation would work.

Niall is close to his orgasm and Zayn could tell. He goes lower to Niall's dick, opening his mouth and waits for his boyfriend to come. Niall jerks faster, closing his eyes and focuses on getting off then he opens his eyes to see his dick aimed at Zayn's face. He may be mad at the guy but he can't resist that pretty face. He comes, shooting in Zayn's open mouth and tongue. Some bit of come hit Zayn's upper lip and nose but Zayn doesn't care. He takes his finger to wipe it off and licks it clean. 

"Damn it, Z. I know you care about the boy but.."

"But what?" 

"I'm starting to think that my boyfriend have a little crush on Liam Payne." One of Niall's eyebrows rose, curious for Zayn's response.

"Don't be silly. I do care for my students. But what make him different than everyone else is.....we fucked him. Do you understand, babe?" Zayn crawls his way back up, lying asides Niall, pressing his nude body against him.

Niall sighs, agreeing to Zayn's conclusion. Closure is needed for this type of situation. He doesn't know if Liam might go crazy and fall in love with one of his teachers, eventually snapping and making it bigger than it is. That possible result is not wanted and his job, and others' jobs are at risk. "Yeah, we can talk to him."

Zayn is ecstatic, smiling and showing that bit of tongue behind his sharp teeth. That kind of smile makes Niall happy. He isn't mad anymore, turning off the light in their bedroom and spoons with the love of his life.

****

It's Friday, the day has ended and Niall's exhausted. Dealing with hyper teens can be a bitch. And he's ready to get this closure thing over with. He walks to Zayn's classroom, finding the room to be empty. He suspects that they could be in the teacher's lounge so he walks there, stopping in front the door and takes a deep breath. He opens the door, viewing Liam bent over the couch and Zayn's dick fucking his ass out. Niall quickly closes the door and locks it so no one could see.

"Are you insane, Zayn? Is this what you call motherfuckin' closure?"

Zayn turns his head, facing Niall with an annoyed look. "Shut up and take his mouth. This slut need to be fucked good. Don't you need another cock, Liam, hmm? You want some cock in your mouth, right?" Zayn slaps one of Liam's ass cheek hard, leaving a red hand mark. "Answer me, slut." He fucks harder, purposely jabbing the prostate and Liam could barely speak but he did anyway.

"Y-yes...yes..I need another.....fuckin' hell." He breathes deeply, feeling the nerves and pain overwhelms him. "I need another cock. Please, Mr. Horan. Please..?" 

The begging turns Niall on. It's amazing to him how Zayn can dominates this young man but when it comes down to Zayn and Niall, Niall always dominates, only letting Zayn top a few times. But seeing this, is such a huge turn on. He unbuttons then unzips his pants down and strips off his boxers. He kneels on the couch in front of Liam, waving the semi hard dick in his face.

"Suck, sweetheart." Niall asserts and Liam conforms to him, taking the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly and sticks his tongue in the slit. Niall held his moans in and keeps his breathing even, not wanting to come too soon. He views Zayn still fucking Liam and concentrates on busting his load off. Niall looks lower to see some bite marks and hickeys on Liam's back.

Liam sucks harder, taking an extra inch of Niall's dick. Zayn caught this moment and gave another slap to Liam's ass and the younger boy yelped from the stinging. "Deepthroat him. Don't slack off." Liam relaxes his throat, taking more of his teacher's cock and tries his best to breathe through his nose.

"Is he doing you well, baby?" Zayn makes eye contact with his boyfriend. "How is the little whore doing?" 

"Very well...I really love his mouth." Niall grasps the back of Liam's head, pushing him in even further and his small bush of pubic hair are in Liam's nose.

"I'm gonna come. Shit!" Zayn transitions to harder and shorter thrusts, holding onto Liam's hips. "Where do you want me to come, babe?" Zayn asks quickly. Liam doesn't really care but he stops sucking Mr. Horan and utters "On my ass" to please his teacher. He puts the cock back in his mouth, sucking harder and bobs his head, occasionally letting the tip pokes inside his cheeks to tease Niall. 

Both Niall and Zayn almost comes at the same time. Niall comes first, looking at the way Liam blows him and his brown eyes, appearing as innocent. It was sexy to Niall. Liam swallows every drop, not even gagging as if he's used to it. Then Zayn comes, pulling out and takes off the condom, spurting his almost clear and white load on Liam's butt cheeks and lower back.

"Oh, damn...you're a good boy, Liam. Such a good boy." Zayn praises, kissing on his back, coming close to taste his own cum. Niall agrees, kissing Liam on the lips and caresses the chubby cheeks with his hands. "Wanna fuck him?" Zayn picks up another condom, throwing it to Niall. It would be stupid to turn down a fuck from this pretty, young man. Niall lies back, pumping his dick to get hard again then rolls the gold condom down from the head to his shaft. "Come on and ride me. You can ride, yeah?" 

Liam nods up and down, moving from the side of the couch and on top of Niall, shifting to aim Niall's dick in his hole. He slowly takes him in, groaning at his ass being filled up again. He uses a few seconds to get used to it then starts bouncing on his teacher's cock. Zayn sits down and watches his boyfriend and his teenage crush, fucking and enjoying the ride. He only puts his underwear and jeans back on, sitting shirtless and comfortably. He wants Niall to enjoy the little moment with the student; it's only fair since Zayn started early, getting a blowjob then started fucking Liam right away. He felt a little bad, knowing that Niall walked in on them. He could have waited but he couldn't resist. Liam is just so cute to him, and a hell of a submissive fuck.

He's deep in thought; he doesn't know for how long but his attention is paid when hearing Niall's announcement of his second orgasm. Same goes for Liam, who is struggling to keep riding and grinding. He gives up and lets Niall takes control, submitting his ass to be fucked in and out. One more jab at his prostate from Niall's cock and he comes on Niall's chest and stomach. He moans from the sensitivity, feeling his dick soften and his hole feeling puffier. 

A soft "oh" escape Niall's mouth as he ejaculates again, in the condom and slows down his strokes. He never felt so better, so relaxed and so sensitive. He shudders when Liam collapses on top of him, his dick inside of him.

Zayn hates to disrupts this moment but he had to. "Liam, we have to talk." Liam looks up, eyes drooping and muscles too weak. He didn't feel like getting up just yet. So Zayn gets up, walking over to the couch and kneels on the floor, in front of both of them. He pets Liam's head, giving a gentle kiss on the cheek and looks at him fondly. He can't tell what Liam's reaction will be when he say these next fews words, "Niall is my boyfriend." 

This causes Liam to lifts his head up entirely. "Oh...I see. I had a feeling that.." He sighs, remembering clearly when they was making out two months ago. "That you guys had something going because you know....you was kissing and stuff." He admits in a shy tone. Zayn smiles wider and so did Niall. He rubs Liam's back to make him feel better; at least he's trying to.

"Despite our relationship, it wouldn't hurt to have you every now and then. Are you up for that?" 

Liam's face lits up at Zayn's suggestion and he swears his entire week just got better. "Yes, that would be nice." He bites his hips, already thinking of things they all could do together; he's becoming excited and hard...again.

Zayn notices and places his hand on Liam's dick, stroking slowly. 'But you remember what I said before?"

Liam nods, falling under the trap of pleasure and excitement. He still can recall what Zayn meant. "What happens in the teacher's lounge.....stays in the teacher's lounge." And Zayn is pleased, fully masturbating the boy off. "Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this for some reason but anyway... 
> 
> http://twistedartist1d.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> send me prompts or questions :)


End file.
